


Stay Calm (Crossmare)

by flowey2424



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Angst, Entitled Parents, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hate, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sensitive themes, Toxic People, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowey2424/pseuds/flowey2424
Summary: Everything is deeper than you think it is. Stories going untold for years slowly start to show themselves. It's only a matter of time, but for now, only confusion and love may show over the happy blanket.
Relationships: Chara Penazloa/Betty Norie, Cross Penazloa/Nightmare Joku, Dream Joku/Killer Rafawabas, Dust Rafawabas/Blue Prince, Error Miller/Ink EX, Geno Sanchez/Reaper Ren, Horror Epple/Lust Garcia, Outer Jake/Stave Plush, Sci Smith/Fell Davis, Swap Dream/Dreamswap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Read





	1. - 1 -

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing :D

The creature stalked out of the room; their 'Weapon of Doom' in their hands. They stalked down the hall and set their eyes on a particular door. They turned the handle slowly and pushed it open with a creak. They set their eyes on their victim... asleep. The creature slowly walked over, raising its weapon over their head, swinging it down with great speed.

×××××

Nightmare hissed loudly as he ruffled his black hair; his head still hurting. "That's not how you wake people up," he continued to hiss, but this time directed it to his younger sister to the right of him. "I said that I was sorry!" she huffed. "I didn't think a pillow would hurt so much," she crossed her arms regretting her decision. "Was it even your idea, Dream?" Nightmare glanced down at Dream. "Shattered said that it wouldn't hurt you!"

Nightmare massaged his temples, "Of course." Dream looked up at her twin then back down on the busy sidewalk.

Silence encompassed the twins for a minute or two. Dream pointed her thumb behind herself. "Isn't college the other way?" Dream asked looking back up at Nightmare. "Coffee," Nightmare simply answered. "We can get coffee there," Dream was generally confused. "You haven't even tried the coffee at the school. All you ever drink is Hart's Coffee!" Dream exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air almost hitting someone in the face as they walked. Nightmare shrugged. Dream rolled her eyes. "I just can't understand how you live on coffee," Dream shook her head from side to side wondering how and why people get addicted to coffee.

×××××

Cross woke up instantly feeling horrible. He blinked looking over at his blaring phone telling him to wake up. It clearly read in capital letters: WAKE THE FUCK UP. Always made him feel better. Cross slowly slid out of bed turning off the alarm. He sighed readying himself for the long day ahead.

×××××

Cross snaked his way through the crowd, he wasn't used to being in the city. The city was so much louder, busier, and scarier. Constant "sorry's" escaped his mouth. For once he was happy he was tall-ish. Cross knew where he was going but at the same time; he didn't. Cross knew what the place looked like but didn't know the name; he knew the smell of it: fresh coffee. Cross wasn't a big fan of it, but he always enjoyed having one every once in a while. 

Cross could slightly smell the shop. He never felt so addicted to a smell in his life. Cross stopped right in front of the shop looking up at the sign, in big white letters: Hart's Coffee. He looked down at the sign by the door and laughed to himself as he read it.

Welcome To Harts Coffee!  
If You Have Any Of These Sicknesses Please Leave Immedently!  
Racism  
Ableism  
Transphobia  
Homophobia  
Pedophilia  
Karen/Chad  
Feeling Unwell

Cross got a few confused glances but he ignored them. Cross walked inside, four long lines were waiting. He took a quick look around the room, It kinda looked like a restaurant. The lights hung down, the red and white lights pleased him. Several red booths lined the walls and tables were scattered about. What confused Cross more was the menus on the tables. Cross wasn't sure if this was a restaurant or a coffee shop anymore; it was very fancy. He looked back at the lines of people. There were a lot of people. Cross had seen other coffee shops on his way here but none of them had the same smell and the coffee must taste like shit. Some of them must be going out of business.

Cross joined a line looking at the list of coffees he could get: Lattes, Cappuccinos, Americanos, Espressos, Doppio, black, Robusta, Arabica, frappuccinos. A lot more. A ton more. Cross couldn't tell you what they looked like but they sounded good, especially the frappuccino. He felt himself getting hungrier than before, the smell of the place was something he couldn't get over. It was very annoying how his mind kept revisiting it. Maybe if Cross was lucky he could get a job here. He liked the idea. He didn't want to continue living off his father's money. It wasn't a bad idea, it made sense. He is a bit self-conscious knowing he was still living off his father even though no one else would know unless he told them.

Everything was a bit loud; constant talking and clanking. Cross liked it somehow. You could even hear a wild Karen in the background; poor manger. Everyone moved up in the line. Some people looked so tired that they looked like they could drop down and sleep at that very second. Others looked wide awake but with clear bags under their eyes. Cross moved forward again. The workers here must work really fast.

×××××

Nightmare sipped his coffee as he walked to school, content. Dream walked behind her brother telling him to hurry up. Dream knew her brother would do this, but didn't plan ahead for once. "Can't we take a bus?" Dream pulled on her brother's sleeve. "No," Nightmare took another sip. "Why couldn't we have taken your car then? It would have saved us time." When Nightmare didn't answer she crossed her arms and shook her head. The two walked in a long silence making their way to college.

×××××

Cross took a very small sip of his mocha frappuccino. He was surprised at the taste, he didn't expect the taste of it. It was more chocolatey than he expected. Cross was happier now. He happily skipped his way to college. He never thought coffee could make a difference.

×××××

Nightmare felt a prick of annoyance when he heard Dream's two friends yell out to her. When the three got together they acted like young teenagers; bouncing up and down, practically yelling at each other. Nightmare had to tell them to lower it down. Blue was overly loud, she constantly yelled as she spoke. She was okay if you got to know her. Her brother, Stretch, was respectable. Ink was a lot quieter than Blue. Ink was an artist, his art (in Nightmare's perspective) was okay. Ink's older brother happened to be the famous Mettaton.

Blue was going to college do get a mechanics degree, Ink was art, and both Nightmare and Dream were going for writing. If Nightmare could remember right, all of Dream's friends were all going to the same place, excluding Error. "Let's just go," Nightmare said grabbing Dream's wrist, pulling her along. Ink and Dream following close behind.


	2. - 2 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm figuring it out--

"How's college? Is it difficult?" Ccino asked Nightmare as the two sat down at a table. Ccino was a long time friend of Nightmare's, since early high school. Ccino was Nightmare's first proper friend so of course, they became friends or as Ccino says it 'BFFs'. Nightmare didn't care either way. Nightmare knew Ccino wanted to be more than friends, it was obvious. He wasn't an idiot who was desperate for love, and he sure as hell didn't care for it. Nightmare hated love stories.

Nightmare shrugged, "College is okay." The only reason he went into one is that he could get into the job he wanted. Nightmare couldn't say it was easy nor could he say difficult. A happy medium for Nightmare. "Can we talk about something else?" Nightmare asked setting his head on his hand listening as Ccino talked about her bunnies and cats at her new pet-friendly apartment. It was quite obvious she was blushing as she spoke. She felt as though she had to explain everything, Nightmare was quiet the entire time keeping eye contact. He made it as though he cared. He wasn't big on animals.  
When the time came Ccino had to go home to feed said animals. And with that Nightmare also headed home, the opposite way.

×××××

Cross yawned, slamming himself on the couch not sure what to do. He thought about the park but he was too tired, Museum, the same thing. Cross rolled on his back and grabbed the remote to the Tv and switched it on. As he waited he looked out the window to see the very busy streets. People, buses, cars, the works. He turned back to the Tv that was now on. Cross lazily turned on 'RuPaul's Drag Show'. Though Cross found the drama and voices a bit annoying he liked watching the show. He wasn't sure why. He probably just liked the guys in it.

Cross sighed wanting something to do. He didn't feel like reading today or really anything today. He felt bored but he didn't want to do anything. His mind just drifted to space as he stared at the wall, the show playing in the background. He wanted somebody around, to talk to, he thought about 'Hart's Coffee' again thinking maybe he could talk to someone there. Cross got up ready to before plopping himself back on the couch, 'Would be kinda creepy if some random guy were to randomly talk to them.' Cross sighed once again.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the weather, he checked it before college and it said it would rain. He double-checked anyway, it was going to rain. He smiled and started pulling off his clothes except for his shirt and shorts. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a small sandwich bag and put his phone in it to keep it safe. Now he wanted to go outside. Only because it would rain. He put his phone in his pocket and ran outside not bothering with an umbrella.  
It was like a light switch from 'I don't want to do anything' to 'Let's go!' In a matter of seconds.

Cross practically jumped down to flights of stairs as he looked up to the sky, the clouds were big and fluffy, one looked like a mushroom. He could barely remember but he thought they were called 'Cumulonimbus'. Cross just called them thunderheads. He heard faint thunder in the distance but he didn't care. He doubted thunder would hit him, it was only lightning that could hit someone. Cross raced to the park bumping into a few random strangers and let out a half-hearted apology. It looked like he was going to an emergency or something of the sort. He finally made it after almost being run over. Twice. His reason was stupid and made no sense but to him, it made perfect sense.

He just loved the rain and thunder. He liked the 'pitter-patter' of the rain, the odd smell that came with it, the warmth, the way his clothes stuck to him. It made him feel good like the way the 'serotonin' in chocolate makes you feel. Or pretty much the hormone itself. Cross likes chocolate. The rain always made him sleepy when he went to bed at night as a kid, to this day he thinks he should get a recorder to record the rain sounds. Cross closed his heterochromatic eyes for a moment thinking of nothing. It was always the weird things that made him happy. Cross closed his eyes then opened them when he realized someone could be watching him now wondering why a strange man was standing in the middle of the park with their eyes closed. Cross wandered over to a bench and sat himself down.

He waited for a few minutes waiting for the rain. When he thought about going somewhere else to wait the slightest bit of rain came down. 'Okay. I can wait a bit more.' He waited for an entire hour. Then the rain came pouring down non-stop like bullets. It kinda hurt but to Cross it was relaxing. On occasion, Cross would put his head back and let the rain hit his face. Cross took the time to think about things he would change if he was 'the ruler of the world' or if he had a genie, what wishes he would make. Sometimes he would tell jokes to himself out loud.

"What kind of dog doesn't bark?" Cross half asked himself, "A hush puppy." Cross laughed to himself. "How does a squid go into battle?" That wasn't Cross. Cross whipped his head around to see a short guy holding a black umbrella. They looked at each other for three seconds before Cross asked, "How?", the anonymous man answered "Well-armed." Cross smiled and gestured to the wet spot next to him. The odd man looked at it for a second then sat down on the wet bench. He folded his umbrella and put it in between himself and Cross. "Why are koalas not considered a bear?" Cross looked up at the sky, the man hummed, "They don't meet koalafications." Cross looked down at the man, he had the smallest of smiles. "My turn," He began, "Never criticize someone until you have walked a mile in their shoes. That way, when you criticize them, you'll be a mile away, and you'll have their shoes." The two smiled and laughed before Cross asked the inevitable question, "Who are you?" The man kept smiling, "Nightmare." Cross tipped his head, "For real.", Nightmare nodded. Cross smirked and held out his hand, "Cross. I'm Cross."

×××××

The two kept joking around. Sometimes telling short stories in between the jokes. Neither of them paid attention to how wet they were from the rain or what time it was. Nightmare made jokes about Cross looking like an oreo and Cross joked about Nightmare's looks. Neither of them got offended because they knew it was a joke. "What did the left eye say to the right eye? Between you and me, something smells." Cross felt a bit tired but wanted to stay with his joke buddy. Eventually, Nightmare said he had to go home. The two decided to meet at 'Hart's Coffee' the next day at three. Cross and Nightmare said goodbye and went their separate ways.

Cross finally arrived home soaking wet. He made his way over to his bathroom his clothes feeling heavy despite him only wearing a shirt and shorts. He managed to pull his shirt off and throw it in the tub. He'd deal with his wet clothes later. It surprised Cross on how tired he actually was. Rain still pattered the roof when he went to bed. There was no way Cross was going to take a shower during a thunderstorm. He'd just have to wake up early the next day.

×××××

Nightmare was shaken awake by Dream. He began to pull the blanket over his head, "Get up." Dream huffed pulling the blanket down and lightly hit Nightmare's face. "Set an alarm or something. I'm not going to keep babying you." Dream stood up and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. Nightmare laid in his bed for around two minutes trying to coax himself out of bed. He eventually did but he really wanted to go back and sleep more. He sat up and slowly got out of bed his (mostly) bare body yelling at him to go back under the warmth of his bed. He managed to get dressed quickly and walk downstairs where Dream has been waiting. "Wow, I thought I'd have to drag you out of bed." Dream said plainly, Nightmare shrugged. Dream sighed and gestured to the front door, "Coffee." She didn't even say it with a question mark this time. "Yeah." Dream pushed herself up and walked over to the door Nightmare following quickly behind her.

×××××

Cross fiddled with his fingers in excitement. Cross had arrived at Hart's Coffee ten minutes early, he couldn't wait to see Nightmare again, he wanted to know the other on a more personal level. He twitched with excitement, kicking his legs underneath the booth. He never got the others number which annoyed Cross. Cross had already bought himself a mocha frappucino, he figured that it would be a tad bit odd if they saw a man looking impatient without a coffee or something to eat from the shop. Cross kept checking the time from his phone, two minutes. Maybe Nightmare is one of those guys that arrive half an hour late. Maybe I'll be here for a while. Maybe he doesn't want to show up? Maybe--

Cross' thoughts were cut short when he got a tap on his shoulder. He could feel his heart and soul leap out of him. "Nightmare!" Cross blurted out to the smaller man. Nightmare nodded and sat across from Cross. "You looked like you were ready to run a marathon with anxiety." Nightmare looked at Cross' confused face, "I get what you mean but, why word it that way?" Nightmare shrugged, "Dream told me to try something different. She made it sound like I was predictable." Nightmare took a sip of his coffee. "Who's Dream." Cross assumed it was his wife or girlfriend. It crushed Cross thinking that it was a possibility. Though Cross barely knew the smaller man he couldn't help but think he was kinda cute, Cross' gayness was kicking him when he was around Nightmare.  
Nightmare set his cup down, "She's my twin." Cross didn't know he was holding his breath till he let it out. Nightmare then looked dead serious. "If you crush on my sister--" Cross cut Nightmare off quickly, "Don't worry I'm gay."

Cross catching what he said was ready to drop and die. Nightmare stared at Cross for a moment (which felt like forever) then started to laugh. Really hard. Cross' face was tomato red, he just potentially ruined a friendship with a man he just met, and now the other was making fun of him. Nightmare managed to calm down, "Wow, that's the last thing I expected." Nightmare was still laughing but it was toned down. Cross couldn't talk, he didn't trust his mouth anymore. "Well, at least I know you won't date my sister." Cross was still very flushed, "You. . . You're not mad?" Cross managed to ask, Nightmare shook his head, "I don't care if you're gay, it doesn't bother me." Cross's head hit the table with a thud. Nightmare pat the taller's head lightly. "I thought. . ." Cross trailed off forgetting how to speak. Nightmare watched the other for a moment longer before telling him to sit up, which Cross obeyed. Nightmare changed the subject not wanting the other to feel uncomfortable. "Have any siblings?" Nightmare tipped his head.

"I have adopted siblings. Frisk and Chara." Nightmare nodded wanting the other to continue on, "Frisk likes to play and feed the animals at home. Chara likes to scribble draw and follow Frisk. Do you have siblings? Wait of course you do." Cross was silent for a moment, "What is Dream like?" Nightmare finished his coffee then spoke. "I actually have three siblings, Dream, Shattered, and Corrupt. Corrupt is the oldest, he's a police officer two towns over, he is an okay brother." Nightmare shrugged, "Shattered is a dick. He is a plumber." He rolled his eyes, "Dream is my twin. My younger twin. She's the only girl in the house sides, my shitty mother. Dream is nice. For the most part. She wants to be an author." Nightmare finished, "What about you?" Cross asked slowly, "A publisher." The smaller man answered. "What about you?"

"Oh um. I'm unemployed right now. I'm not sure what I should be but I'm going to college for 'Mechanical Engineering'. Not sure what I'll do with it." Nightmare nodded then asked a question Cross didn't want to hear, "How are you making money right now?" Cross felt his voice go high pitched, "My father is an Anesthesiologist. He's paying for everything." It was obvious Cross didn't want his father to pay for him, Nightmare could tell. "Does he work in Peaceford?" Cross shook his head, "No, he works far from here."  
The two sat quietly for a long moment. "Can I have your number?" Cross seemed to perk up when Nightmare asked, "Yeah, of course!" Cross handed Nightmare his phone. Cross didn't have a password on it yet, he couldn't think of one. After a brief second Nightmare handed Cross his phone back. Cross scanned over Nightmare's number and name. "Can I put mine in yours?" Nightmare held up his phone, "Just put it in." Cross smiled a bit at Nightmare.

×××××

The two talked for hours on stupid topics. Nightmare felt proud he had made a new friend. For some unknown reason, he couldn't wait to tell Dream about it, she'd be proud of him.

Ccino had come to join Nightmare and Cross for a few minutes before having to go home. Nightmare checked his watch at what time it was, 6:27. Nightmare sighed wanting to keep talking to Cross but told him he had to go home. Cross looked sad and nodded. "Same time tomorrow right?" Cross asked looking hopeful, Nightmare nodded to the taller as he got up, "Yep.", Cross smiled wide. Nightmare waved goodbye before heading home.


	3. - 3 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got it. I think.

"Give it back you rainbow asshole!" Error screamed trying to get his doll back as Ink hugged it, Error could only make threats. "Guys calm down," Blue tried to defuse the situation. Dream walked over to Ink and snatched the doll, "Stop acting like little kids!" as she put her hands on her hips. "You don't need to act like a mom, Dream," Error hissed wanting his doll back. "I am not a mom!" The other three disagreed. Dream turned to Nightmare, who sat in his corner of the couch typing on his phone. "Night, I don't act like a mom do I?" Nightmare just nodded and agreed with Dream. Dream stomped over and took Nightmare's phone. "Night!" she scolded; he hissed back.

"You need to stop being addicted to your phone," Dream crossed her arms. "I'm not," Nightmare hissed. "Yes, you are." The two stared at each other neither of them happy with each other. Ink lightly grabbed Dream's shoulder, "Calm down Dream." Dream whipped her head around at him, "I am calm;" she was grinding her teeth. "You're not very calm Dream," Blue chimed in. "Yes I am," Dream argued with the two of them. "Can I have my doll back?" Error pointed at the doll in Dream's arms. "No!" she spat. "You all need to stop acting like children," she pointed at all of them. "You need to stop acting like a mom," Error pushed on. Blue had to shush him. Dream growled handing Nightmare the phone and doll before stomping out of the house, slamming the door behind; the giant house shook.

×××××

Tears feel down Dream's face like a waterfall. She felt horrible. She didn't know what to think or what to do but she knew that she didn't want her brother and friends to see her like this. She'd never come out with her feelings, she was always doing something or being someone else. Every time she said what she really felt and acted the way she really was inside, she ended up scaring everyone away. Dream wiped the tears away from her face but more kept coming. She ended walking into a bar type place (underground bar), nobody asked if she was under-aged (which she was). She was just served a drink when she was there. 

Her drink was a small glass of Jagermeister. She thought it was a spiked Dr Pepper due to its caramel color and the spicy smell, but she was very wrong. As she tipped the glass back, liquid anise flooded her mouth and the aroma invaded her nose. She felt as though she was being assaulted by thousands of black jelly beans. The other patrons in the bar noticed the movements of Dream as she twists and contorts to metaphysically avoid the drink... an impossible task.

The bartender feels bad for giving Dream the "Drink of Doom", so he serves her another kind; Cowboy Kool-aid. "Don't worry, it tastes just like fruit punch." She ended up drinking it. She got another, then another.

A man ended up sitting by her during her second drink. "You look really young, should you be drinking?" he asked. Dream looked at him, "Does it matter?" she slurred. He raised his arms up, "I just wanted to know, I won't tell anyone." He sounded genuine. "I'm nineteen," she told him taking a long drink from her glass, playing with the tiny umbrella. "Wow, you are young. Though, I started drinking at nineteen too so I can't do anything about it," he chortled. "What's your name?" he tipped his head. Dream sighed, she might as well start talking to him, "Dream." He smiled and held out his hand, "Name's Kyren." He introduced himself, Dream shook his hand. "Are you planning to get drunk?" Kyren pointed at her drink. Dream also looked at it then back at Kyren, "Probably." The two of them laughed.

×××××

By now Dream was absolutely wasted. Kyren found it funny the way she swayed back and forth sometimes leaning on him for support. She rambled often, her words slurred and movements extremely animated. She actually seemed like she had come out of a movie or book with how she acted. "Do you know where you live?" he chuckled lightly. He couldn't just leave her here, she would be slammed by men and would wake up confused and possibly scared. She mumbled incoherently when he asked a second time she did the same thing. He managed to get her phone and go into her contacts. He scrolled through her contacts, he found it amusing how some of them were labeled 'Emergency' and other labeled 'Non-Emergency'. Something told him she was an organized person. He ended up choosing a person whose name was 'Brother'. He told them where she was that she was drunk. He waited an hour without a reply so he took Dream to his apartment.

Kyren shut the door and held Dream's hand, "You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." He knew she was too drunk to understand him (for the most part). He shut the door of his room and set her on his bed. Kyren pulled the chain of the lamp, it quickly lit the room. He put a photo facedown so she wouldn't go snooping. He turned back to Dream who just smiled at him, "Now, lay down and sleep." For some reason that meant 'wrap your arms around my neck' to her. He stared at her plainly, "Please?" She kissed him. "No. Sleep." She kissed him again, "What about that means kiss me?" She let out an excited laughed and kissed him again. "You're using myself against me." She pulled him towards her, "Fine. Just kissing should tire you out."

×××××

Dream groaned sitting up. She looked around the room, confused. It was obvious it wasn't her room, this room was far smaller than hers, had red carpets instead of dark blue, had a window (this one did not). The bed she was in was softer and had red and blue sheets. The light blue walls were bare. She looked over at the bedside table, it had a pull chain lamp and a photo faced down.

Dream put her hand on her head, it was pounding. She felt dehydrated, she always drank water so she didn't understand that, she also felt dizzy. She slipped her legs out of the unknown bed and imminently felt cold. She realized that she was completely nude. She gasped going back under the warm covers. She covered herself; afraid. Then she noticed her clothes folded up at the end of the bed with a note. She picked up the note and money slid out. She looked at it, a hundred dollar bill. She held the money then read the note. When she was done she quickly dressed herself wanting to find out where she was and who she was with. But mostly, who she may have slept with.

Dream opened the door to a small hallway; straight down led to the living room and an archway to the left led to the kitchen. She walked to the living room seeing a man finishing a large puzzle of the Mona Lisa, had to be at least five thousand pieces. He wore a dark blue hoodie with a grey hood that he kept up over his head, a long torn red scarf, basketball shorts, and hot pink slippers. She watched him glue down the last piece to the cardboard underneath the puzzle. He stood up with his hands on his hips smiling down at his puzzle. He turned his head to see Dream standing there. He twitched for a moment then smiled lightly finger clapping his hands. "Hi!" he suddenly yelled Dream jumped back, startled; he was just as loud as Blue. He twitched again, "I'm Dust, what's your name?" He introduced himself, Dream stared at him for a moment then said her name much quieter than Dust who kept twitching.

"Dust calm down, you're scaring her," Dream felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and found a white-haired man with black tear streaks coming from his eyes to his neck. "New," Dust said excitedly. "My Brother brought you home last night," Dust explained to Dream, it hit Dream of all the events of the night, her face turned red. Kyren (Dream barely recalled his name) gestured to Dust, "This is my brother, Dust. Sorry if he's loud, annoying, and twitchy, he can't help it." Dream just nodded already picking up on it before he told her. "I have Aspergers," Dust looked down ignoring eye contact, like an enderman. "That's okay," Dream told him, but knew little about it. She knew a bit, normally a person with Aspergers was quiet, but Dust obviously was not. Dust fiddled with his scarf then pointed at his puzzle. "That's really cool Dust," Kyren said then looked down at Dream who was looking up at him. His face was red but he spoke nonetheless, "I'm making pancakes, you're not allergic to anything are you?" He looked uncomfortable talking to her. "No, I'm not allergic to anything," She turned to him. He nodded to the ground, "Okay, good."

Kyren walked away to the kitchen quickly. By now Dust had propped up his Mona Lisa on the wall as he lay a large piece of cardboard down on the table then dumping out the contents of a puzzle box on it. "So, what is it your making now?" Dream asked walking over to Dust's side. "This one is a 'Blank Jigsaw Puzzle', one of the most difficult ones. It's only five hundred pieces." He started flipping them over to reveal the black pieces. This was probably the thing he really loved; she nodded, "I'll leave you to it." Dust didn't say or do much more. Dream walked over to the kitchen where Kyren was making pancakes for the three of them, "Hi, Kyren." He nearly burned himself flipping one of the three pancakes over. "Hi," he said back; flipping the other two pancakes. "Sorry I startled you," Dream said sheepishly. Kyren reassured her that he was okay.

"Is there a reason you keep being flushed around me? As far as I'm concerned I'm not hot," of course, Dream already knew why but decided to act dumb to it. "How'd you sleep?" he quickly changed the subject. She decided to answer, "Okay I guess though my head really hurts, Dust wasn't exactly merciful when he spoke," she put a hand on her head. "You should drink some water, it helps with hangovers. Eating helps too," Kyren pointed to the sink a dish rack. Dream grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water from the tap; she didn't mind. "Is that why you're making food? To help me?" she started drinking from the cup not realizing how much her body really wanted the water, she ended up having to get more. "Yeah, that and I just wanted too. I like making breakfast. Dust really likes pancakes," he put them on three separate plates and turned off the griddle. Dream had now finished her third glass of water. "You really like water don't ya?" Kyren chuckled putting butter and syrup on the pancakes. Dream nodded filling it back up.

"You know it's possible to die from drinking too much water, right?" Kyren pointed at the glass. "Jennifer Strange and Zyrees Oliver," Dream listed two names to Kyren's confusion. She finished her glass and continued, "Jennifer vomited and went home with a headache and died from drinking too much water. Zyrees, removed from life support because he had no brain activity due to too much water," Dream said further. "You like researching weird things, don't you?" Dream nodded, "Yep," she smiled widely at him.  
Kyren took the glass from her, "I think that's enough water for you, Goldfish." Dream slightly whined and followed it with a small laugh.

Kyren turned back to setting up the plates, putting the food on it. "Y'know, you never answered my question," Dream crossed her arms. "What question?" he asked tipping his head a bit in her direction. "Why you keep blushing," she watched in amusement as his face turned red, "My face is not red," he said knowing full way his face was red. "Oh. Then is this note from your brother?" Dream pulled out the folded up note. Kyren was at a loss for words about it, he regretted writing the note.  
"Should I read it out loud to jog your memory?" Kyren shook his head, "You don't need to." Dream hummed putting it in her pocket.  
She watched him for a moment longer before asking where her phone was, he told her it was charging in the living room.

Dream turned and walked to the living room where Dust had just finished the outline of the blank puzzle, "Hey Dust." He didn't answer back, too focused on the puzzle. Dream found her phone plugged in on a small side table by the couch. She swiped in getting into her contacts. She saw the text Kyren had sent to Nightmare, Dream smiled. It hadn't been read yet so she sent him a message telling him that she was okay and not to worry. She put her phone in her pocket and decided to sit by Dust for a bit.

×××××

Nightmare heard his phone ring, he didn't want to pick it up and check it. He did end up getting up knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He picked up his phone a bit shocked by how late it was, maybe Dream was letting him sleep in. He checked his messages seeing that he had two messages from Dream; he read over them quickly. 'She' was with a random person' He began to process, 'She was drunk and with this person.' He managed to not panic after seeing another message from Dream telling him that she was okay. He unplugged his phone and walked downstairs hoping he had something to eat that he didn't need to be cooked; he wasn't allowed to make food because he was notorious for burning water. Nightmare once caught the kitchen on fire while trying to boil water. Dream, of course, came to the rescue with the fire extinguisher... after cleanup, Nightmare was permanently banned from the kitchen.

He picked up an apple and started to eat it. He practiced what he would say to Dream when she got home, he knew he would find a way to make it mean or come off as controlling, he didn't want that. He settled on asking about all the events.

×××××

Dream was a bit amused when Kyren had to make Dust eat by putting it in his face. Dust immediately dug into it, she wasn't sure if it was because he liked it or because he wanted to get back to his puzzle. Dream got her's soon after, she was caught off guard on how good it was. Kyren sat between her and Dust. Dust was now eating the blueberries and strawberries that were to the side. "Geez Dust," Dream laughed a bit. He looked over to her, "Killer makes the best food!" he exclaimed his mouth full. Kyren choked at his brother's words.

"Killer?" Dream looked at Kyren then at Dust. "Yeah, he hasn't told you his name yet?" Kyren managed to get his pancake down. "He told me his name was Kyren." Dust laughed a bit as Killer's face was burning red, "Kyren is his middle name." Killer continued to die internally. "He used Kyren so people don't think he's a murderer," Dust now was licking his plate wanting to leave no trace anything was ever on it. "Killer, huh?" Dream looked at Killer. Killer's mind words couldn't turn into mouth words anymore. "Don't worry, my brothers and friends have some of the worse names!" Dream laughed a bit; Killer seemed to die less.

"I'm done!" Dust announced and rushed to the kitchen. "Can I call you 'Killer'?" Dream asked wanting him to be comfortable with either name. Killer nodded still unable to speak. She continued to eat as she watched him. Dust by now had gotten back to his puzzle.


	4. - 4 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.

Nightmare sat in his spot waiting for his phone to buzz, waiting for a text from either Dream or Cross. He knew Cross usually woke up about eleven, but Nightmare was itching to talk to him again. Nightmare couldn't wait any longer and decided to ask if the other was awake. A few seconds go by and Cross says, Barley. The typical start of the conversation ensues, both of them going back and forth. Cross quickly said that he's been looking for a new cat lately since he's living in a 'pet-friendly apartment' and wanted Nightmare to help him pick a good cat. Nightmare liked the idea saying he'd gladly help and he'd meet him up at the park instead of Hart's Coffee around twelve, Cross agreed with him. Nightmare quickly told Dream so if she didn't come home before that she'd know he was out of the house. It showed that she read it but didn't (or wasn't going to) reply. Nightmare looked down at himself seeing he needed to get dressed properly, you can't just go outside in pj's like many people do when they go shopping, it makes you look lazy (which to be honest Nightmare was). He looked up to the stairs, he couldn't remember if Dream's friends were still in the house, he assumed they were not. Nightmare didn't know if they had left before or after he went to bed (or if they left). Nightmare got up and headed his way to his room listening carefully for breathing just in case they were still in the house.

×××××

Nightmare made sure to check every room if someone was in it, he confirmed to himself that he was alone. After a couple of minutes, he left the house telling Dream just in case. Nightmare dogged the lot of people on the sidewalk, he never liked being stopped and asked where his parents were, he didn't enjoy telling people he was eighteen (an adult). One time someone didn't believe him and started to drag him (he doesn't weigh much) to a police station, he ended up having to tell them that he could call people to verify his age, which sat well with them. Nightmare moved quickly among the crowd, eventually reaching the park. He saw Cross casually sitting on a bench humming to himself. "Hey Cross," Nightmare leaned on the back of the bench, Cross turned to Nightmare and smiled. "Thought you'd never show up," Cross said. "Actually, I'm early," Nightmare corrected the taller lightly, Cross rolled his eyes. It surprised Nightmare a bit that he was able to make such a great friend in a matter of a few days. He was proud of himself, Nightmare couldn't think of a single person (sides Dream and his brothers) he enjoyed going out with, even Error. Cross just popped out of nowhere and suddenly he and Cross were great friends. "Where are we going to get you a cat?" Nightmare asked Cross. "I heard 'Smart Pets' is having an Adoption Day today," Cross pushed himself up and looked over at Nightmare. "Any specific breed in mind?" Nightmare tilted his head to the right. "Nope!" Cross laughed a bit, he just wanted a laid back cat.

"Careful not to choose a black and white cat, if it laid on you-you wouldn't be able to tell what is a cat or you," Nightmare lightly made fun of the way Cross dressed. Cross pretended to be offended, "I'll keep that in mind," Cross nodded as he spoke.

×××××

Cross and Nightmare had entered 'Smart Pets'. In front of the store, there were many dogs in large cages, most of them looked excited seeing so many possible owners, Cross was never a dog person, but from time to time he'd get a dog he would get really attached to. They passed by the birds, Guinea pigs, and reptiles before getting to the back of the store where the cats sat in large cages. Most of the cats were in the back of the cages, wanting to hide from everyone else, only a few brave ones were closer to the strange twolegs creatures.

Nightmare pointed at a white cat with two different eye colors (green and blue). "What about that one?" Nightmare asked. Cross looked at the cat for a moment, it looked at him its fur puffing out trying to more appear larger, it hissed. "No," Cross put out simply, they didn't look very laid back. Nightmare pointed at another one in the same cage. A beautiful tortoiseshell cat with green eyes looked at them. "Aw, I think--" Cross stopped mid-sentence when the feline ran to the back of the cage and curled up. "Uff da Meda," Nightmare slipped out to Cross' confusen. "What was that?" Cross tipped his head to the right, pure confusen written on his face. " 'Uff a Meda', shocked, dismayed, or surprised. Roughly means 'drats', 'Oh no', or 'ouch'," Nightmare explained to Cross' smaller mind. Cross chuckled a bit, "You're like my personal dictionary," Cross tapped his own head lightly. Nightmare rolled his eyes even though he kind of liked it, "Cat," Nightmare reminded the talker. Cross let out an 'oh yeah' before looking back at the cats. Nightmare smiled softly, he felt strangely happy by Cross' weird actions and words.

×××××

It had been a couple of hours and Cross was strongly addicted to an odd-looking cat. It was an orange cat with long fur and an 'M' on its forehead. Its paws were huge and the cat was small. Its tail was short; They had huge green eyes. When Cross approached it barely moved, they looked up at Cross with its oddly adorable face. "I must have this one," Cross didn't tear his eyes off of the small kitten. "You haven't held it yet," Nightmare raised an eyebrow as Cross quickly raced to get a worker so he could hold the cat. The taller was now holding the cat, the worked, and Nightmare by his side. "That's one of the rescued cats that was brought in a while ago," The worker pointed at the kitten. Cross barely listened to the worker and only continued to fawn over the cat. Cross was set on this cat and wouldn't look for another one.  
"Welp, guess this is the one for you," Nightmare said plainly. Cross looked at Nightmare with stars in his eyes.

×××××

"I can't believe you named it Augustus,"

"I like it,"

"You know Augustus is a Roman statesman and military leader, right?"

"Nightmare, you know that I don't know this kind of stuff, "

Nightmare and Cross walked through a crowd, Cross held Augustus (Gus for short) in a bag that Cross kept to his chest. "It's a dumb name Cross, " Nightmare held a bag of cat food, toys, and catnip. Cross stuck his tongue out at the smaller, "Well when you get a cat, I get to make fun of you." Cross put out making sure Nightmare heard it from where he stood. "Augustus is such a long name too, " Nightmare continued on, "Let's just call him 'Gus'." Cross nodded in agreement.

×××××

Cross unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside, Nightmare following behind making sure to shut the door. Nightmare couldn't ever recall being in an apartment his entire life. It was so small, This is what an apartment looks like? Nightmare was a bit in awe. The kitchen had wooden floors, counters were the same. Most of the appliances were black or white like the toaster, griddle, microwave. A simple spider plant was in the small window happily. The living rooms floor was a carpet stained beyond repair, who knows what's been spilled on it. A pink sofa was against the wall directly opposite the TV. A wooden (well-taken care of) coffee table was by the couch. You could see down the hall, it had the same stained carpet, a picture or two on the wall, a small bathroom and three rooms (two of which were empty).

Cross put the small bag down and unzipped the bag, a small orange ball of fluff hesitantly hopped out and started to roam around its short tail twitching behind it. "We never got the litter box stuff," Nightmare looked at the bags in his hand. "I bought that beforehand, " Cross told Nightmare taking away the bags. Nightmare watched the cat stumble over its own feet, "How well do you think he'll jump?" Nightmare tilted his head in Cross' direction. Cross put the bags on the kitchen table, "Not well," Cross responded, "I kinda want to see him jump on a counter," Cross said lightly rapping the counter. Nightmare nodded in quiet agreement. Nightmare put his hands in his pockets and slowly looked around, "How do you live in such a small area?" Nightmare looked at the ceiling, had to be at least eight feet high. Cross walked over to the smaller, "What do you mean?" Cross was confused. "Never mind, it was stupid," Nightmare shook his head, "It doesn't matter," Nightmare looked up at Cross. Cross shrugged, "Okay," Cross made his way over to the couch and sat down gesturing for Nightmare to come to sit by him. Nightmare sat down by the taller as Gus jumped up on the couch and sat by Cross, Cross moved the cat to his lap. "Wanna watch a movie with me?" Cross held a remote in his hand. "Sure."

×××××

It had been several hours of non-stop talking. Dream quickly found out that Killer was a great person to talk to. It also turned out the two had a lot in common, they both liked the same animes, around the same music taste, liked to read and write, and they were good at art. Dust wasn't good at many conversations, Dust liked to talk about puzzles, murder, sex, friends, and Killer. "Hey, Killer I have an odd question," Dream's face was slightly red at the thought of her question. "Ask away." Killer swung his hand out like he gestured to something. "Do you have some sort of hair dye that makes your hair white or is it all-natural?" Dream quickly put out ant gestured to Killer's hair. Killer opened his mouth to answer but Dust was quicker, "He has this vitiligo stuff in his hair, he was born with it," Dust quickly explained, he didn't turn to the two. "That's so cool! My friend Ink has some on his hands!" Dream exclaimed. Killer scratched the back of his head his face lightly red (Its very easy to make him blush). "Well unlike many people with vitiligo I don't have the patches of it, it only affects my hair," Killer rolled up his jacket sleeve, "It only affects my hair not much of my skin." Killer rubbed his arm the small white hairs standing up.

Dream gasped, "That's so cool!" stars were in her eyes as she rubbed Killer's arm. "It's horrible." Killer pulled his arm away and slid his jacket sleeve down. "How?" Dream tilted her head in confusion. Killer ran his fingers through his hair, "It was hell in school. It got to the point that I had to constantly dye my hair brown to look normal. I stopped in high school though because I didn't give two shits anymore," Killer looked down, sadness in his eyes. "Oh." Dream was quiet for a moment, "Now I wish I knew you then." she was was quiet for another few seconds, "Well, I like your hair, I think it's super cool," Dream smiled at him, Killer smiled back.

"Now kiss!"

Both Killer and Dream whipped their heads to Dust. Killer death stared his brother, "Don't miss your chance, she's hot," Dream's face was a deep shade of red. "That's not how that works, Dust." Killer's face was just as red as Dream's. "Really?" Dust said with audible confusion. "Yes," Killer barked out loudly. "I can't kiss him. I'm married."

×××××

"Your neighbors are noisy," Nightmare said his eyes half-closed. "Not really, they are usually really quiet people," Cross told the smaller as he listened to the arguing on the other side of the wall. Nightmare pet Gus lightly as the small cat purred. Nightmare yawned leaning against Cross as the two watched something with a green character as the protagonist. "I haven't met any of my neighbors yet. They have not come to me and I haven't gone to them so I guess it would be weird to go over there now," Cross scratched behind Gus's ears. Nightmare mumbled something before leaning against Cross, Nightmare had fallen asleep. Cross smiled at the smaller as he slowly slid his arm around him bringing him closer.

×××××

The room was quiet. Killer and Dust stared at Dream for a long moment making Dream slightly uncomfortable. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Dream stared back at the two brothers nervously. "You're married?" Killer said slowly. Dream nodded, "That's what I said," Dream answered. "Well shit," Dust coughed out, laughing the awkwardness off of him. Killer and Dream on the other hand were in tense silence. "To who?" Killer asked clearly hoping he didn't know who it was. "His name is David, he's a really cool person. He works in the Navy so I rarely see him," Dream happily told Killer. Killer breathed out a sigh of relief, he didn't know any David's. "It was my mother's idea for me to marry him, at least she picked a nice person." Dream laughed at bit as Killer made sure he knew no David's. "Oh," Killer didn't get the last two sentences. Killer quickly changed the subject to video games.

×××××

Two hours past by now, the Tv had turned on to a random show that Cross decided to watch because it was on. Cross looked at his phone seeing that it was getting late. Cross wanted Nightmare to stay but woke him up anyway. Cross pushed the other lightly surprisingly waking Nightmare up. "Hm?" Nightmare rubbed his eye and looked up at Cross. "I think you should go home now," Cross picked Gus up from his lap and set him on the ground. "Oh. Yeah." Nightmare stood up and stretched his arms out. "Can I walk you to your house?" Cross asked standing up with Nightmare. "Sure," Nightmare nodded. Cross bounced, "Let's go!"

Cross ran over to the door dragging half-asleep Nightmare with him. Cross opened the door to the outside world, Nightmare hissed lightly as the light hit his eyes. "It don't live far from the park so we can go that way," Nightmare rubbed his eye again. Cross nodded. Cross pulled Nightmare out of the apartment, Nightmare quickly closed the door as Cross tugged him down the rock and metal stairs. "Hey, brother!" Nightmare jumped upon hearing his sister's voice, the small man turned around confused only to be tackled into a hug having his breath knocked out of his poor lungs. "Why are you here?" Dream pulled away from hugging her brother knowing he didn't like hugs. "Oh hi," Dream waved at Cross though not knowing him but assumed he knew her brother. "The real question is why you are here," Nightmare pointed at Dream still confused, "As far as I know Ink, Lust, and Blue don't live in this area." Nightmare said with general confusion. "I asked first." Dream laughed a bit. Nightmare pointed his thumb over at Cross, "I was with Cross," Nightmare told his sister. Dream gasped and held her hand out to Cross. "I'm Dream, Nightmare's younger sister." Dream introduced herself. She was surprised at how tall Cross was but didn't say anything on it. "Wait I thought you two were twins?" Cross tilted his head. "We are but I'm the younger one, only by five minutes though," Dream explained. Dream turned to her brother and was about to add something but Nightmare told her to answer his question. "Oh yeah, sorry," Dream laughed slightly wondering what to tell him, "I met a new friend and spent the night at his house." It wasn't the whole truth but it was slightly the truth, she knew if she told him the entire thing he'd freak out.

"Who is your friend?" Nightmare crossed his arms his eyebrow-raising. "Let's go home!" Dream grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him, Cross quickly followed while yelling for the two to slow down.


	5. - 5 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making this is easier than expected.

"I wish Cross could have stayed," Nightmare groaned from the couch. "Of course you do," Dream rolled her eyes as she looked for a large pot. Nightmare jumped up and leaned against the back of the couch, "What do you mean?" it was said as if he was a little kid. Dream found the pot and set it on the counter, "You act like a girl who has an obvious crush, you know, like a teenager," Dream turned to her twin. Nightmare shook his head, "No," he argued. "Exactly, you wouldn't know because your stupid," Dream pointed at her brother. Nightmare rolled his eyes, turning around to face the TV. "You'll notice. Eventually." Dream said the last part slowly and quietly.

×××××

Cross picked up Gus holding the small kitten to his chest. "Hello," Cross touched noses with the kitten, Gus meowed hungrily in response. "Okay, okay." Cross chuckled lightly walking over to the kitchen where two bowls were sat on the ground by the sink, one full of water and the other empty. Cross set the cat down to grab the small bag of kitten food from the counter. Gus looked up at him but didn't meow as Cross opened the bag. He leaned down and filled the bowl halfway, Gus dove in. Cross put the bag back on the counter making sure it was sealed. The tall man made his way to his room and took off the white straps that made an 'X' across his chest. He needing regular clothes, he'd have to go to the store sometime. Cross laid down on the stiff bed with a sigh. Cross looked up at the ceiling seeing small painted over (horribly) drawings, this defiantly used to be a kids room for sure. Cross felt weird walking into the other bedrooms because they were bigger. He felt that if he slept in the larger room he had grown up and he didn't like the thought of it. Grown-up he was, but in his mind, he wasn't, he lived an amazing childhood, he didn't want to move on from it but he knew one day he'd have to, whether he wanted to or not.

Cross stretched his arm up as if grabbing something. Gus jumped up on his bed nearly sliding off. The kitten walked up to Cross' head and laid in the crook of Cross' neck, his head on his owner's shoulder. Cross snickered and pet the cat, "You're so cute Gus."  
Gus purred.

×××××

Dream walked quietly into her brother's room. She found it was usually easy to wake Nightmare up; He rarely slept hard. Dream stepped into the darkroom seeing the large lump in the silk red sheets. He slept in a king-sized bed (in a four-poster-bed), Dream always thought it was a bit weird sleeping in a bed as large as that, Nightmare was a small man. Nightmare's room was the master bedroom, it was his house so Dream had no say in it from the start. The black curtains were drawn on the tall windows keeping all light out (that was most likely one of the reasons he was so pale). Nightmare liked dark rooms, it had to do with his abnormal eye colors. Dream tried to avoid the random piles of clothes and Macaroni box's of the floor, she really needed to tell Nightmare to clean his room.

Dream went to the left side of the bed. Nightmare looked like he was about to fall off the bed. Nightmare hugged himself as if sleeping in cold weather. From how he was sleeping you could see his other eye. Dream never knew why he was so sensitive about, sure it was on odd color but his cyan eye was just as odd. Dream sighed lightly shaking Nightmare's bare shoulder waking him up. Nightmare opened his eyes showing the odd purple and cyan colors. He groaned and pulled the thin blanket over his head. "Get up, foods downstairs," Dream pointed at the door. Nightmare groaned again. "Also you need to clean your room, I don't think you'd want Cross or Error seeing it would you?" Dream made her way over to the door as she spoke, she didn't get an answerback. "Okay mom," Nightmare hissed out. Dream shut the door.

×××××

Cross heard his alarm go off, Of course, he wanted to go back to sleep, but knowing himself he wouldn't be able to. Gus stretched up his ears turned away from the alarm. Gus jumped down from the bed and went to the kitchen for food. Cross huffed pushing up to turn it off the annoying alarm which was at the other side of the room plugged in. He ruffed his black hair from its already messy state. He sat at the edge of the hard bed and stretched. Cross stood up only to have his knee buckle under him causing him to fall down. "I'm okay!" Cross yelled out even though no one was listening, it was just a habit of his. He hopped up and ran over to his phone and quickly turned off the alarm. Gus meowed again, "I'm coming!"

×××××

Everything was starting to become colder, autumn fast approaching. Texas was usually got but there was a subtle change in weather. They could have snow this year but that is unlikely, it's more likely to have ice.  
Nightmare does not know why but he likes the colder weather maybe it was the way it made his nose turn red, maybe it was because he got to wear his large black jacket, maybe it was the excuse to have hundreds of blankets on his bed. He settled on never knowing. He knew he wouldn't get to enjoy autumn for long knowing his allergies would kick in and Dream would panic. He learned quickly never to complain about it near his family. Christmas was also going to happen soon enough and no one would bat an eye at Halloween. His mother would go on and on about Christmas and talk about God no-stop. 'Born on Christmas day' she would always say, 'We must celebrate!' Then she would go on and on about it playing Christmas music before Halloween started. It was even more annoying seeing as his birthday was three days before so she would always complain, 'I wish you came out on Christmas'. Nightmare felt a prick of annoyance. But right now, it was autumn. And right now, he was getting his morning coffee.

Dream had decided to get a donut from the donut shop across the street. Nightmare grabbed his black coffee when his name was called around the same time his favorite oreo and ball of sunshine came in. "Cross?" Nightmare's voice was barely above a whisper, a bit shocked that Cross was here. Cross turned to his short friend, "Hey Night, you never told me how cool your sister is!" Cross blurted out. Dream waved to her brother, a small bag of donuts in hand. Nightmare shrugged lightly not sure how to respond, he quietly nodded. Dream looked up at Cross, "Where are you going?" She tipped her head. "I was actually--" Cross pointed at the shop's doors, "Great, take Nightmare with you," and with that Dream rushed out leaving the pair together. Nightmare sighed, "She needs to stop doing that," he shook his head. "Doing what, leaving you alone?" Cross laughed a bit. "No, she likes to leave me alone with other guys for me to hook up with them." Nightmare swayed back and forth. Before Cross could give a response. "I'm not gay. Like you," Nightmare grabbed Cross' arm, "Let's go. Dream is probably halfway there," Nightmare pulled. Even though Cross wanted a coffee that was quickly ruined.


	6. - 6 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

Nightmare's cheeks were red. From what you ask? From Cross? No. Remember Dream left him with the oreo, he was only embarrassed you, filthy sinners.

Nightmare shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. He was as red as a tomato but he kept his head held high almost in an attempt to seem taller than he was. Cross tried to keep up with his short friend, he had to tell Nightmare to slow down so he could grab his jacket hood. He thought of grabbing Nightmare's hand but decided against it, that was too gay for now. "So, why do you want to be an editor?" Cross wanted to talk for a bit in hopes Nightmare would slow down a bit more. "Because I like reading, " Nightmare said simply, doesn't look like he's in a talking mood. "Do you write?" Cross apologized to a person he bumped into. Nightmare shook his head. "Have you ever tried writing a story?"  
Nightmare nodded.  
"Was it good?"  
He shook his head.  
"Were you the only person to read it?"  
He shook again then answered, "Dream and Ccino read it, "  
Cross nodded, "What is Dream doing again?"  
"Writing, " Nightmare sighed seeing the campus insight.  
"What does she write?"  
"Romance, "

Before Cross could press on Nightmare raced forward to his twin and friends. Dream looked like she was crying as she hugged two of her friends, she kept apologizing for something as her friends told her it was all okay. Well at least two of them were, the third didn't seem to care in the slightest. "It's fine!" The one in brown pat Dream's head as she held the other close to her. "I would gave reacted the same way. Sorry I wasn't there!" The blue one was loud. It was like the blue on was yelling in Dream's ear as they hugged Nightmare's twin. The third stood there looking bored at the conversation, hands in their pockets but watching the brown dressed man tell Dream it was all okay.

The third was the first to notice Nightmare and Cross. "You never run, " his voice was deep but somehow soothing. "Yeah, but Dream left me with him." Nightmare gestured behind him to Cross who waved slightly embarrassed. The other man didn't show emotion, "This is your boyfriend?" Cross nearly collapsed not sure to laugh or say no. Nightmare growled, "No. And don't go saying it either or I'll tell Ink about your base." Nightmare looked ready to kill the other. He raised his eyebrows almost in challenge but nothing more. "Names Error, " He introduced. Cross couldn't find his name for a second, "Cross! I'm Cross," Cross blurted out and laughed holding out his hand for the other. Error watched Cross's hand then looked at Cross. "I don't like physical contact, " Error explained. Cross apologized putting his head down.  
"He has haphephobia," Nightmare rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid of being touched I just don't like it!" Error yelled attracting the brown-dressed man, blue scarf person, and Dream.

The blue scarf one was attached to Dream as Dream looked like she had been crying. The brown dressed one perked up upon hearing Error's yelling. He trotted over, "If you even point a finger at him he'll jump back, watch," they laughed about to jab his finger in the coloured man's direction. Error growled slapping the others hand away. "Just tell him your damn name!" Nightmare hissed at the brown dressed man that whined at Error. He snapped out his full attention at Cross (or at least a bit), "Oh my name!" He thought for a second, "My name is-- holy mother of creators you are so tall, looks weird with you standing by Nightmare," he gasped, "Oh are you two dating? You two look so cute together, I gotta make some art of you two kissing!" He yelled excitedly about to turn around to get his sketchbook from his bag. Nightmare was about to hiss (again) but the brown dressed man suddenly remembered to introduce himself. "Oh yeah, my name is Ink by the way! What is your exact height?" Ink's nose touched Cross'. Ink was standing on the very tip of his toes to get to Cross' level. "Six four?" Cross felt Ink was way too close. "Oh, so 193.04 centimeters. Huh. Well, you are all legs, do you shave everything?" Ink (somehow) got closer. It looked like he would kiss poor Cross (not that Cross would mind as long as he gave a warning).

Nightmare yanked Ink down by his scarf, he let out a yelp of surprise. "You're making Cross uncomfortable, " Nightmare chid. "Wow, you and Dream really do act alike,"  
Upon hearing her name called she ran over the blue scarf in tow. "Yes?" She whipped the remaining tears away. Error groned covering his ears watching the blue scarfed person. "Oh I was just telling Nightmare how alike you two are--"  
"We act nothing alike!" Nightmare yelled back, Dream nodded. "Yes, you do!" The blue scarf yelled out pointing at the twins. Their voice was feminine edged with the lowness of a man, they sounded peppy otherwise. Blue took notice that Cross was in the circle. "Hewo my name is Blue but my friends call me Blueberry!" They bounced.  
Did they actually say Hewo?

Nightmare covered his face cringing at this situation. "You can call me Blueberry too if you'd like!" Blue bounced closer to Cross. Poor Cross. Cross had never been around this many people before, it was just his siblings and animals before he moved here. This was all new to him. "Can I have your number?" Ink popped closer. Dream and Blue laughed, Error scowled, Nightmare continued to die holding his head in his hands. Cross opened his mouth to answer but nothing came. "We should all head inside," Dream told them all quietly. Everyone stopped wondering what time it was. They looked around seeing that not many people were around and rushed in.  
"Hey did I ever get my coffee?" Nightmare wondered out loud.

×××××

Nightmare had disappeared again. Dream didn't mind, a quiet time only doomed to clean and watch anime. But she was already done with all of that, the house was clean. How do you clean a large house? She watched all of her animes. She never thought this would happen. She could bake some sweets but Nightmare didn't like sweet things.

She slumped down on the couch holding a pillow to her chest. She could watch a movie but which one? None of them held her interest. Maybe she could sew or cross-stitch. She sighed, why spend hours on something when only she and Ink would like it. Read a book? She read them all. Dream tossed her head back, what could she do? Her thoughts drifted to David. He would be back soon (she wasn't proud of it but) she didn't want to see him again, especially since she didn't love him. She crossed her legs, she felt cold. She remembered her ring was in her dresser. The ring was covered in diamonds, you could barely see the ring itself. 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend' she remembered her mother telling her and her brothers when they were young.

'Just give a girl diamonds and she'll be yours forever!' Dream remembered her mother giving off her fake smile. 'All girls love them. The man is always the provider, ' Dream started to cry. 'The man works and the woman is at home taking care of the home, food, and kids, ' she remembered looked scared, she didn't want kids. 'God would be proud and would welcome you into heaven, '  
Her mother was super religious, she was the type of person who would say "Boys will be boys" when a girl was sexually touched. She said that to Dream once or twice. More than twice. Dream was nothing but a housewife and a pretty face, bound to never work, always take care of kids, just be there.

Dream shook her head, crying into the pillow the memories crept in. She started to stuff it down. Nobody needed to know, not her friends and especially not Nightmare.


	7. - 7 -

"How are you already done with that?"

"I'm magic, "

"No, you have some sort of magical powers, "

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Shh, let me seem smart for a bit!"

"Ha! No, "

Dust propped up his new puzzle on the wall. "We should sell it and make some money. Has to be worth at least fifty bucks, " Killer crossed his arms looking at the puzzle. "We could do that with most of them, " he raised a brow. Dust shrugged picking at his scarf suddenly turning to quiet mode. "Wanna go through them now?" Killer was sitting on the couch as Dust (now) sat on the ground looking through his newer puzzle sets. He likes doing the easy ones first.

"You're no fun when you're quiet, " Killer huffed, he kinda missed talking to Dream. The goldfish was fun to talk to. He hadn't gotten Dream's number yet, he needed to but how could he find her? Like hell, he'd go online to Craigslist. He was stupid but not that stupid. Maybe she has Facebook? He rubbed the back of his head, the internet sounded too easy to him, he decided he'd rather look around a city of 1,382,270 people, how hard could that be? Can't be difficult. . . right?

×××××

Killer knew Dream liked taking walks. Her and her brother, Nightmare, often took walks in the area of the park. So far he hasn't come across her, he couldn't see her. She would be easy to pick out from anyone else with her golden hair. He knew his best chance of finding her would be the park or looking at Hart's Coffee in the morning. This all felt weird. He could always talk to Dust but it wasn't often when Dust connected with him on a subject.

Though Dust seemed predictable to most, Dust certainly wasn't. He is not as simple, he is complicated at times. Dust could turn the subject quickly from something cheery to something much darker in a matter of seconds. He could scare someone off, it is like he can see into your very soul and know what your feeling. Killer can remember the pain he felt in himself when his lover died and Dust (even if not good at it) would comfort him. Killer took a shaky inhale, what did Dust see in Dream? He hadn't noticed till now that Dust seemed sad to look at Dream. Was Dream a bad person and only Dust could notice or be there something way deeper in those golden eyes, something dark? Perhaps? Was Dream hiding from something. . . Or someone. . . Or everyone?

×××××

"You're back," Dust didn't turn from his puzzle. "Yep, yep, " Killer answered, his thoughts about Dream and what Dust thought about her still plaguing him. The smell of chicken filled the air, heavy and inviting. "Something wrong?" Dust glued a piece down on the cardboard. "What do you think of Dream?" Killer didn't bother hiding it. Dream was a nice person and if he found her again they'd continue to be good friends. "Dream. . ." Dust repeated, thinking of the words to say.

Dust's hands went to his sides, staring down at the table but not looking at anything particular. "She is very kind," He chose his words very carefully as if not to set Killer off. "And smart, " it was like he was slowly hinting at something. "She's good with words, like you, " Dust tapped his fingers against the table. "Like someone, you knew we'll. But better in a way, " Dust hummed his eyes unfocused. Killer set the bags down slowly, tipping his head. "Broken, " the hooded man tipped his head back. "A bit like someone you knew but not broken, " somehow a pit began to form in Killer stomach as Dust spoke quieter. "A shot was all it took to break the someone you once knew, "

"No." Killer whispered out, Dream wasn't like his lover, she wouldn't end the same way or have the same amount of love. "But Dream, " Dust was quiet for a moment. "But Dream will help and heal. Everyone. I know. Dream will care far more than anyone," Dust's next words were a punch to the gut to Killer.

"Far more than Outer did."

×××××

"Brother your back!" Dream greeted him from the kitchen. Nightmare nodded, locking the door. "Where have you been?" Dream asked making some mashed potatoes as the gravy sat on the stove. Nightmare liked gravy. Gross.  
"I was with Cross, " Nightmare hummed coming over to the kitchen to watch Dream make dinner. "Oh! Tomorrow can I come with you to Cross'?" Dream pushed her brother away from the stove. She didn't fancy the kitchen burning down because her brother was cursed with bad cooking.

"I'll have to ask Cross if it's okay, " Nightmare shrugged. "Don't worry brother, I'm just going next door to see my new friend!" Dream smiled like she was talking about Ink or Blue. The smaller raised a brow, "Your friend?" He spoke slowly, Dream nodded. "Is that okay?"  
Nightmare shrugged as he nodded, "I'm sure it's fine, "

×××××

"Hey ⚐︎🕆︎❄︎☜︎☼︎, come on!"

"I'm coming 😐︎✋︎☹︎☹︎☜︎☼︎! It's difficult running in this! Why did we have to get this dress anyway?"

"It looks good on you. Everything looks good on you ⚐︎🕆︎❄︎☜︎☼, y' know, like me, " 😐︎✋︎☹︎☹︎☜︎☼︎laughed as ⚐︎🕆︎❄︎☜︎☼︎shook their head. "Doesn't matter, " they continued, 👎︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ is going to pick us up, " 😐︎✋︎☹︎☹︎☜︎☼︎stretched up to the night sky, not a single star in the sky could be seen through the clouds. "😐︎✋︎☹︎☹︎☜︎☼︎, one day I'll be a star, "  
"But a star is just like the sun, just far away,"

"I'll be like the sun then. The sun sounds nice. Right 😐︎✋︎☹︎☹︎☜︎☼︎?" ⚐︎🕆︎❄︎☜︎☼︎smiled at 😐︎✋︎☹︎☹︎☜︎☼︎. They smiled back, taking the others hand in there's. "I love you," they kissed ⚐︎🕆︎❄︎☜︎☼︎'s hand gently. "And I love you too, "

"Hey! Stop being gross!" 👎︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ yelled at them. 😐︎✋︎☹︎☹︎☜︎☼︎ and ⚐︎🕆︎❄︎☜︎☼︎laughed going back up the hill, careful not to ruin their nice clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone needs a hug.  
> If you can read wingdings, I applaud you. I had to look it up.


	8. - 8 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

Nightmare watched Dream skip by him as they walked on the sidewalk heading to Cross' apartment. She was humming one of the Backstreet Boys songs, he found it annoying. Who in their right mind listens to Backstreet Boys in 2020? The author. The air was crip today, Nightmare wanted to distract himself from his sister. It was early morning, everyone was getting up for work right now. The birds are singing, and flowers were wilting. You could see the cold front coming in, it is darker than the rest of the atmosphere.  
The sun couldn't be seen over the tall buildings of the city. Tried people buzzed around, some running purely on coffee, Nightmare felt a bit bad. He'd always grown up getting almost everything he wanted, even now. There was no way he could survive on his own. His skillset did not include cooking, gardening, and cooking. It was taxing electronics, and editing books. He needed to get better at doing the things he didn't know how to do, he'd have to ask Dream sometime.

They reached the apartment complex finally. Dream looked at Nightmare, smiling as she stopped skipping and humming. Thank god. Nightmare sighed and pointed at Cross' apartment. It was the second floor (there are only two floors per house) to the left, it was labeled as Three. "Is your friend number four?" The shorter one raised a brow. Dream shrugged, "I think so?" She sounded embarrassed but oddly ecstatic.

Nightmare rolled his eyes, of course. Nightmare waved his hand at her, "Go to your friend, " he was cold suddenly. The cold front must be coming in now. His nose twitched already knowing it had to get warm. Dream smiled quickly hugging her twin then rushed off to her 'new friend'. He shook walking over to the stairs. Dream was running up, thumps were heard as she went up. Nightmare walked quickly, to get away from the cold and see Cross again.  
By the time he was up, Dream had disappeared. Nightmare turned over to Cross' door. A part of Nightmare wanted to see who Dream's mysterious 'new friend' is but he trusted Dream not to hurt herself. She is fine.

As Nightmare turned to Cross' door it opened, Cross having seen the shorter. Cross smiled. "It's warmer in here Night," Cross gestured to the living room on the other side. Nightmare nodded ignoring the fact Cross called him 'Night' and not 'Nightmare' as he preferred. He walked over and inside, the warmth of the room hit him like a flash, Cross shut the door. "Halloween is coming up soon, in a little over a week!" Cross said with joy. "I know, " Nightmare swayed back a forth. "What does your family do for Halloween? Mine always went to the nearest town went trick-or-treating! Chara, Frisk, and I could go out on our own, everyone knew us, " Halloween was always Cross' favorite holiday, Easter and April fools close behind. "I've never been trick or treating, " Nightmare shrugged not thinking much of it.

Cross let out an offended gasp like if someone said chocolate was the worst thing to exist. "Never?" Cross was in shock. Nightmare nodded. "This year I'm taking you to do it!" Stars were in Cross' eyes, it was cute seeing Cross being so determined to take him.  
"I'm too old--"  
"At home, it doesn't matter your age. Even older people go. It only matters the amount of fun you have," Cross explained.  
"Don't you live near the bottom of Texas?"  
The realization sunk into Cross that there was no way he could get there. Cross has no car and buses could only take you so far. "Well fuck, " that's all Cross could whisper out. "If you do want to go we could always take my car, " Nightmare offered.  
"But your car is probably really expensive!"  
"That's why I drive, "  
"I didn't even know you could drive, "  
"There are many things you have yet to discover, "

"So we can go?" Cross asked with hope in his voice. So adorable. "Only if Dream comes," Nightmare put in. Dream was his reminder for everything he forgot. Like his medicine. Plus he was sure Dream would want to come too. Cross picked Nightmare up, spinning slightly. Nightmare hissed not quite liking being lifted two feet in the air where he couldn't touch the floor. "Put me down!" Nightmare hissed out after having all the air out of his lungs forcibly let out. Cross dropped him, Nightmare was fine but clearly red in the face. "Where's Gus?" Nightmare managed to cough out.

"Oh, Gus! Last I saw him he was in my room, sleeping on the bed, " Cross replied remembering how the small kitten curled up on Cross' pillow, purring slightly. "I don't want to wake him, " Cross laughed. Cross snapped his fingers, "If you haven't been Trick or Treating then Dream hasn't either! Right?" He looked down at the shorter. On that Nightmare wasn't sure. He was sure she has never been, the two never were allowed to do it because their mother deemed it 'too scary' for her precious baby boy. She rarely addressed Dream. But Halloween was made by the Celtic people in Europe, celebrating the end of the harvest and honoring ghosts.  
Though for some odd reason their mother would get the popular chicken feed (the name is now changed to candy corn) because she loved it. It's one of the few candies Nightmare likes.

Nightmare shook his head as he told Cross she hasn't been either. "Can we bring her? By the way, where is Dream?" Cross looked around hoping she'd pop out of nowhere. "It's only fair if we do so, I think she'd be pretty angry if she didn't get to come. And Dream's next door with her 'new friend'." Nightmare rolled his eyes. "Oh," Cross let out, I want to get to know her some time. "Well, I can't wait for next week! You're first Halloween! But what will your costume be?"

"Excuse me, costume?"

×××××

Dream was ecstatic, jumping up and down any time she could, this was all so exciting. Cross convinced his father to let Nightmare, Dream, and his stay at the house with Chara and Frisk who were also visiting. And Chara's girlfriend would be there too. Cross' father just wanted to keep working so he wouldn't be there.  
It had been a while since Dream was allowed to be in Nightmare's car, the clean white Ferrari. Nightmare is the only one allowed to drive the car. When it came to driving for Dream, she was as bad as her brothers cooking abilities. It was a good decision on Nightmare's part to not let her drive it. It's Friday now and Halloween is on Saturday.

Cross was in the front seat with Nightmare and Dream was in the back with a couple of Cross' bags. One had the costumes Cross bought for the twins and himself. Even if Nightmare and Dream asked what was in it, he wouldn't say.  
Cross towered over the two even sitting down and Nightmare's seat raised. It was funny to an extent, Nightmare was short, Dream was average, and Cross was tall.

Cross lived in Reepreepriest which is mostly farmhouses and land for farming (animal or plant). The town they were going to go to on Halloween is called Lemcoeur a village of people where everyone knew each other and is extremely friendly. They are the kind of people where if you asked for sugar they would give you some.  
It has only been a short while but Cross missed his brothers and all the farm. He missed playing hide and seek, help heard the sheep, run through the grass, but he mostly missed Chara and Frisk. Chara is sixteen and two inches shorter than Cross (Chara stands at 6'2). Frisk is fifteen and three inches shorter than Cross (Frisk is 6'1). They looked like biological siblings but they were not, only making this coincidence funnier.

Cross wondered if Nightmare and Dream like being scared shitless.

×××××

They arrived. It looks as big as Nightmare's house! Dream's mouth was opened wide, like fish. A goldfish. It kept closing and opening, all the more reason for the nickname. Nightmare reached up, lifting Dream's jaw. "X had it made for my Mum, himself, and I, was finished a couple of days before I was born, " Cross held out his arms, god, he missed this house. "X?" The twins said in perfect unison. Cross turned to the two, "Yeah, X is my father. He doesn't care what you call him so we just called him X because that's his favorite letter, " Cross smiled wide. Do people have favorite letters? Is that a real thing?

"Cross!"

Cross was about to turn but was tackled. Nightmare stepped back, he didn't bat an eye. Dream on the other hand screamed, jumped back, and fell. Nightmare chuckled. "What took you so long? Where were you coming from, Dallas?" The person about Cross yelled out. Cross wheezed.

"Chara!" Two people ran out of the house, no one seemed to notice Dream and Nightmare. The pink one dragged the one on top of Cross off. The other one tapped Cross on his shoulder, silently asked if he was okay. The tall man sat up assuring the quiet one he was okay. They smiled. The pink one was giving one of the others a stern talking to.  
Dream looked mildly uncomfortable by the whole situation, she always felt out of place. Nightmare looked bored but eyed the people he didn't know, he was figuring out who was who from Cross' descriptions.  
"Oh, are you Cross' date?"

Everything went silent for a few seconds. Dream hoped they were talking about Nightmare and not her. "Cross you got a boyfriend?" The pink one pointed at flushed Nightmare. Dream breathed out a sigh of relief. "No, they both look like girls. They are both short, " The one that was getting chewed out said, they were known for being honest in a brutal way. Nightmare scowled, "I'm not short, "  
"He's sensitive, " Dream pat her brother's head. Nightmare looked ready to kill. Cross laughed.  
When the twins talked about something it looked like they were in their own world, bickering. "I'm not, " Nightmare hissed. "He's like a kitty, " the pink one fawned. Dream hugged her brother, "It's okay, you live in a world of tall people, it's okay to be scared!"  
Nightmare tried his best to pull away but Dream is far stronger than he is.

"They are adorable, " whispered the pink one who leaned against the other. "Adorable?" Nightmare shouted, offended at the situation. He wished he never came. The twins had finally snapped back to reality. Nightmare was bristling with anger and Dream was flushed. What an odd way to meet someone.

×××××

They all went into the house after an eternity of short jokes. Poor Nightmare.  
Betty is the pink one, Chara was the one who tackled Cross, and Frisk is the quiet one. You all already know Cross and the twins.  
Cross and his siblings were catching up with what they missed (after Cross told them he was still single). Dream and Nightmare sat slightly on the plush couch.

"It's so odd being here," Dream whispered to her brother. Nightmare nodded his eyes not leaving Cross. "It's like Mother's house but nicer, " she continued. It's nicer here. Many happy memories have been made here. Dream kept looking around, she had always wanted a house like this, with all the happy memories. She had never gotten that though.

"Let's order pizza!" Betty yelled making Dream jump. Pizza? They all looked over to Dream and Nightmare. "What kind of pizza do you two like? We'll eat anything," Chara looked at them expectantly. Nightmare shrugged, Dream studdered. "We've never had pizza before, " Dream scrunched her shoulders in, she wanted to cry. "I have," Nightmare looked at his sister. "Oh,"

"How is hell have you not had pizza?" Cross raised a brow. This is not a conversation she wanted to have. Especially having to word out 'Oh, my mother is an abusive shit who believed no child of hers would eat garbage and disobey God's plan, ' how do you put that into words? Dream wanted to curl up and die. Nightmare pat Dream's back in understanding.  
"Wouldn't believe me if I told you," that was Nightmare's way of saying 'shut the fuck up she's about to cry and hug me in the process!'

"I like pepperoni," Frisk said, catching onto the situation. Everyone nodded in agreement. Though Chara complained that he wanted all the toppings on his.

×××××

They all got pizza. Two large boxes of pepperoni and a small back of all the toppings for Chara who happily ate his. Dream sat herself on the floor claiming that she didn't want to (potentially) ruin the couch on accident. More couch for Nightmare.  
They were currently watching a movie called Hocus Pocus. Cross says it's a family tradition to watch it on or before Halloween. Dream seemed to love it, she asked if she could do the same, they said it was just wonderful. It made her feel good. She loved the witches, they made her giggle. Nightmare amused at Dream's reactions to the movie, he loves his sister.


	9. - 9 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, can you please try to comment on things? Sometimes I lose motivation.  
> Big thanks to @crossmare_shit on Wattpad for giving me kind words!

"Do you have a death wish?"

"It's for one day!"

"Answer my question, "

"Nightmare--"

"I'll make you hurt for days, " Nightmare growled as Cross put on a cat headband for the smaller. Jokes on you, I'm into that shit! "How?" Cross tipped his head. "Don't underestimate me, "  
"Hard not to, "  
"Is that you trying to make fun of my height?" Nightmare hissed at Cross (who laughed). "Aw! Brother your a cat!" Dream walked into the living room with the two. "You're adorable!" She stooped down and hugged him (much to Cross' amusement). Nightmare continued to hiss. "I hate you all, "

"Hey Dream, you look nice, " Cross pointed out her costume. He remembered Nightmare telling him about all the anime Dream liked. He once had a friend who liked anime too. "Oh yes! Thanks, Cross, I've always wanted to be Kagome, " Dream smiled, as her grip loosened on Nightmare, he slipped away. "She's super cool! I wish I had powers like hers, imagine, being able to shoot magical arrows. Sounds cool right?" She presented to shoot the wall above Nightmare's head.  
Although Cross had no idea what Dream was saying, he was glad he got her something she liked.  
"Who's Kagome? Please don't tell me it's from an--"  
"Anime? Yes, called Inuyasha. If you actually took the time to watch anime you might like it,"  
"No, "

"Ngh, what are we talking about?" Chara came out with Betty. Dream wanted to flop down in laughter at the twos costume choices. Chara was Cosmo and Betty was Wonda. From Fairly Oddparents. Instead, she wheezed. Nightmare, his poor self, assumed it was yet another anime. "Relationship Goals, " Cross joined Dream. Chara puffed out his chest, "Yes, " Chara grinned. Who knew the same kid who was obsessed with controlling things could settle with something he couldn't control. Betty was uncontrollable. "A true Cosmo. Also where the heck is Frisk?"  
Frisk hummed unexpectedly by Dream (who jumped). Frisk was unbothered as they pointed to the door.

"Right, we should go, " Cross went to the door, holding it open for everyone. As everyone went outside Nightmare stopped by Cross. "Do we walk there?" He looked up at the taller. "Have you ever been in the back of a truck?"

×××××

Nightmare did not like this. In the slightest. He held onto Cross like his life depended on it. He felt as if he'd be carried out of the truck by the wind (He doesn't weigh much to everyone's concern). Cross was near two hundred pounds, it was fine. Dream was having a blast not seeing to mind how fast they were going (which was very fast). Frisk was in the same boat as Dream, throwing their arms up in the air like a roller coaster. It all made Nightmare feel twice as bad.  
The fairly odd couple were blasting music, it vibrated the bed of the truck. Nightmare felt like crying but his pride wouldn't let him.

Nightmare managed to calm down a little bit but still had his death grip on Cross. In the distance, you could see the small village of Lemcoeur where people were already buzzing. Some people were making sure all their decorations would work. People with small kids were already going around to limit the number of nightmares their children would be having. No one wants to hear a toddler in the middle of the night yell something stupid or say that there is a monster under their bed and it just liked their toes. The monster would usually be the kid's imagination or a pet (like a dog).  
Back when Nightmare was little his brother, Shattered, would scream that there was a monster under his bed. It was a bunk bed. Nightmare was on the bottom bunk. Poor Night.

The truck slowed down as it entered the village. Nightmare felt himself relax. He has gone faster (on a deserted road) but was fine, he had a seat belt on. Thanks, seat belt! Eventually, they pulled over by a store. Parking spaces were always packed during the holidays.  
"Chara and Betty are going to a party," Cross told them and pointed down the street. Then he turned the other way and pointed down there, "Frisk likes to help the kids go door to door,"  
Frisk nodded.  
"And the rest of us are going to the horror house, " Cross flashed an evil grin. "It'll be fun, " he patted Nightmare head. "It's a maze in a field, not a house but we call it that anyway. They change it every year. It's fun, "

Frisk gave a thumbs up and jumped out. They waved to them. They hadn't noticed that Betty and Chara were already gone until they looked back. "Cross? How long does the maze take?" She watched as Cross jumped from the bed of the truck to the gravel ground. "Don't know, could take us all night or a couple of hours. Depends on how lost we get," he shrugged. Nightmare yelped as he slipped out of the truck. "You good?"  
"Peachy, "

×××××

It was sundown. The corn stalks stretched up high, around eight feet (2.5 meters). "This'll be fun," Cross told them, but he was not telling them something. "You two can lead the way,"  
"Wha-- but you're the one that comes here every year, " Nightmare waved his arms at the entrance. Dream was barely listening to the conversation, she was fawning over the pumpkins that were carved to look like faces. So realistic! "It's your first time, " Cross pointed out. Nightmare groaned internally as he stepped forward, grabbing Dream's arm, they entered. "Those pumpkins were cool!" Dream exclaimed, she looked around. They turned right. "Maybe next year we can carve some?"  
"Really?" Dream squealed. Cross nodded. "You two are so loud-- is that candy?"

They looked over. At a turn, there was a bowl tipped over saying 'please take one'. It was clear someone took too many too fast. "Do we leave it there?" Dream looked at Cross. "Let's see if they have wrappers on them first," Cross pulled the twins over to the bowl. Dream sat down and picked up a piece. Nightmare opened his mouth but nothing came out. Suddenly though a person burst out of the stalks and yelled a simple Boo! Dream shrieked and threw the piece of candy at the poor person. Nightmare nearly had a heart attack right then and there. Cross was not fazed. The person smiled, "One candy per person," they had a gruff voice. They slid back into the corn stalk. Nightmare gulped, recovering from the attack. "Cross! You didn't tell up there were going to be jumpscares!" She looked ready to cry. "Is that not a given? It's called a Horror House for a reason. Plus, it was funny, "

"It was kinda funny. Did you see Nightmare's reaction?" Dream picked up three candies for the trio. "You screamed and threw candy, " Nightmare pointed accusingly at his sister. "You jumped, " Dream pointed back.  
"You still screamed, "  
"So?"

"C'mon, let's go, I want to see what the end looks like this year, "

×××××

"Lemon, hurry,"

"I don't think they are home,"

"Nonsense, Dream is probably watching something, and Nightmare, bless his heart, is sleeping, "

"Honey, "

"Yes, dear?" Honey (SwapDream Dream) turned. "They are not here," Lemon (DreamSwap Dream) turned to where Nightmare usually had his car parked. "Oh darling, I guess you are correct, " Honey taped her lips lightly. "Well we do have the key, we can wait for them, " Honey spun around to face the front door. "We don't have permission to be here, Honey, let's go, "  
"We have traveled all this way, "  
"But Honey, "  
"They deserve to know about our engagement,"  
"We could have called them,"  
"Yes, we could have but, I love the twins. They are adorable,"  
"They could have already been told, Shattered loves to tell, "  
"If he did Dream would have instantly called us, "  
"Ugh. You win. It's cold out here, let's go inside, "

"Cold?" Honey slipped off her jacket and wrapped Lemon in it. The bottom of the jacket dragged on the ground when Lemon wore it- it would hover over the ground with Honey. Curse their few inches height difference. It didn't help that the jacket itself weighs almost fifty pounds!  
Lemon was often shy whereas Honey was bold and was not afraid of being embarrassed. "Now darling, we must head inside, " Honey grabbed her lover's hand, "We will check the inside!"  
Lemon sighed.

×××××

"Here Nightlight, " Dream handed her brother a bottle of water and... Tiny pieces of candy? "What is that?" Cross pointed at what Dream had handed her twin. "Oh, Night's taking his meds! They work quickly so we might have to carry him out of the maze in a few minutes, " Dream began to explain as Nightmare nodded in agreement. "One is for insomnia, another is for seizures, and the last two are to help with side effects of Nightmare's eye colours. He doesn't lose nor does he gain weight, he's also pale. Like you Cross, Nightmare has Complete Heterochromia (one iris is different than the other) and lacks melanin. He was born with it and it's difficult to control. But he's fine as long as he's taking his medicine,"  
Cross' brain hurt.

After seeing how confused Cross was, Nightmare dumbed it down, "Heterochromia sucks, " with that Nightmare popped the medicine in his mouth and drank from the water bottle. Dream laughed, "M'kay, let's go!" Dream pointed to the sky, "We have a maze to finish, "  
Nightmare waited for a moment for them to move ahead. He quietly and quickly slipped out the pills from his mouth and slipped it into his pocket. He'll be fine. Ge didn't need them.

×××××

"He's so quiet, " Cross whispered to Dream. She laughed, "He relaxes a lot when he sleeps, it's always nice to see it, " she whispered back. Nightmare had fallen asleep. After much protesting, they managed to make him get a piggy-back from Cross. Now he's laying limply, head on Cross' shoulder. It was nice.  
Cross is a few feet ahead of Dream because he doesn't react to jump scares whereas Dream does. "Hey, Cross? I have a question, "  
"What is it?"  
"Don't you have a cat? Who's taking care of him? You've been gone for a couple of days,"  
"The neighbor bellow me. They have a bunch of animals so I trusted them with Gus. He's friendly so it should be fine, "

Dream giggled, "Can I meet him sometime?" She tipped her head. "Yeah, come over with Nightmare sometime. It would be nice to know more about you, " Cross turned to look at Dream.  
Nightmare's eyes fluttered open, "Are we there yet?" He mumbled quietly. The trio looked ahead. "Oh, we are, " Cross sped up. Nightmare said something then closed his eyes.

Ahead there were many craved pumpkins and people roaming around. Skeletons hung from trees, candy bowls, and a game. The game was simple, in a circle there was a set of numbers from one to ten. People would get on one and go in a circle with music playing when the music stopped you would stand on the number you stopped on. The host would draw from a bowl and call a number. Whichever number they called, the winner could pick out a (very) small cupcake. "The cupcakes are not worth it, they are not good, " Cross told Dream, "But you can get one if you win, "  
"There is always next year, "  
"M'kay, let's go get a handful of candy, "  
"But it says 'three per person'!"  
"Rule something of Halloween, always take a handful, "


	10. - 10 -

Killer felt Outer's stomach. The large bump, slowly 3D printing a baby. In response, the baby kicked back. Outer hummed, setting her hands on top of Killer's. "In two weeks, Noir will be here, " Killer gently kissed Outer's baby bump. Outer smiled. Outer's hands traveled up to cup Killer's face. Killer smiled, connecting their mouths. "Unfortunately, I must be going to work, " Killer sounded dramatic, "I will miss you, " he finished. Outer shook her head, lightly laughing. "I'm sure I can handle it. I have to go to the store, " Outer kissed her lover. "Want me to drive you?"  
"You are going the other way, I'll walk, "

Killer kissed Outer's stomach, "Okie Doki, " 

•  
•  
•

Outer looked up at the sky, a beautiful sunny day, no clouds in sight. She walked the busy sidewalk. She had the groceries and was now heading to her and Killer's apartment. She held the bags in front of her, careful not to get in anyone's way or someone to make her fall. The person next to her yelled something in alarm and pushed Outer to the left. Gun.  
Outer breathed in sharply as people started to panic, pushing her.

But through the panic, there was the noise. Bang. Outer jumped to the right, praying that she'll be fine but the bullet hit her in the back. She started to fall. People panicked, although they had no idea where the person with the gun was or what they shot at they started to push. They raced to get away, people pushed and trampled others down in their hast to getaway. The gun never shot again. Outer screamed for someone to help as she lay on the ground while people ran over her. All she could think of was Killer's face if she died. The pain if he lost another important person in his life. Outer tried to get up but was stepped on, bleeding and broken boned. There was no way she could live through this. She called out again.

But nobody came.

•  
•  
•

Killer waited on the couch, he couldn't wait for Outer to come back. He wanted to tell Outer about how well his day had gone. He watched the door intently, his eyes glued to it. It was starting to get dark out, he was slightly worried but Outer could be stuck. She could be talking to a friend right now. She loves to talk to her friends, it could be hours until she comes home to him. But he could wait. He was determined to wait for her return.  
But he did feel like something was off. He dismissed it.

Then, he heard a knock. Killer shot up like a firework. She's home! Killer ran over to the door and opened it without a second thought. But two police officers were there. They looked sad, they held their hats in their hands. What was going on?  
They asked if he Kyren Rahafwbas, Killer nodded slowly, confused. Had he done something wrong? Then they told him.  
Outer was found and was brought to the hospital, heart rate low, and losing blood quickly. The doctors tried, Outer flatlined in the ambulance. But there was still a hope to save Noir, right? It would only make sense that since Noir was around two weeks to be birthed that he had a chance of living right? A normal life with his father. No. Noir was gone too, could not save him in time either.

Killer was beyond crushed. The air felt like it was sucked out of his body, he was stone yet he shook. He tried to process. This happened? To Outer? No, this had to be a joke. But why? There was no room for this to be a joke. He felt one of the officer's hug him. But Killer couldn't cry. He was still, the waves of emotion he felt. Anger, sadness, and fear. It was as if the world had stopped cold in its tracks. Outer would never come home, he'd never have a chance at holding his baby. He just looked ahead. He wanted to cry but his body was still in shock, his emotions gave, he cried. Why did it have to be Outer and his baby? He wished he could have been there, to protect them. He would have rather be dead at that moment. What did he do to deserve this unbelievable pain?

×××××

Killer shot up. Waking up in a cold sweat. He breathed heavily. He felt his face, he'd been crying. The moment he tried to think about why he was crying, it hit him. He wanted to be over it by now, to just have it as a sad memory and not a pained one. He looked over at his bedside table and picked up the picture frame. It was Outer and Killer's wedding, the two were so happy. Dust had to keep telling them to focus on other people congratulating them. The two stood, kissing each other. Killer breathed out. He missed her and wished she was still alive, with him, watching Noir grow up. Sometimes he imagined it. He would imagine the ups and downs of life. Content but happy.  
Maybe one day he'll feel like that once again, happy. But right now, he had his brother and a new friend. That's all he needed right now.

×××××

"You're up early, " Dust turned to Killer. "It's two in the morning, " Killer looked over to him. Doing a puzzle. Dust nodded slowly. "Can we go out later, I need to get more puzzles anyway, " Dust looked back at the table. "That is a good idea. Also, come sit, let's watch a movie,"  
"Can we watch Deadpool?"  
"Sure," Killer sat on the couch, turning on the Tv. Dust crawled over, watching him. "Had a nightmare?" Dust fixed the hood of his hoodie. "Nothing I can't handle, " Killer clicked through the movies to find Deadpool. "All of that will come back at you like a trainwreck," Dust saw Killer click on Deadpool. "I don't care if it does or does not. It's no big deal. I can handle it,"  
"Not by yourself and I'm not helping you with it,"

×××××

Nightmare's eyes fluttered open. Nightmare sat up, this unfamiliar room didn't surprise him. It looked like a kid's room, a toy chest, a few Bad Kitty posters, action figures, and a basket for clothes. Something told him that this was Cross' room. He looked down at the sheets. Oh of course they had to be Marvel. More specifically Ant-Man. He sighed as he stretched himself to get ready for the day. He slipped out and found his way to the living room where everyone was, looking like zombies. "You all look like shit, " Nightmare sat by Dream (who leaned on him). "Unlike you, we stayed up all night," Cross shot, a bit grumpy. "Try to not do that," Nightmare put out, "And what is Ant-Man your bedsheets? Cross, are you okay?"  
"I like that guy,"

"Paul Rudd is cool Nighty, " Dream mumbled, "But he's like, fifty-one years old. Though he still looks fine, " Dream set her chin on Nightmare's shoulder, eyes barely open. "You two are weird, " Nightmare looked at the two of them. "Ryan Reynolds was my first crush, " Cross talked over Nightmare. "I liked Chris Hemsworth, "  
"He does look nice, " Cross leaned over Nightmare to talk to Dream.  
"I don't want to know about your crushes, its stupid," Nightmare hissed.  
"Nightmare liked Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory!" Dream giggled.  
"Dream!" Nightmare jumped.  
"The actor or character?" Cross asked raising a brow.  
Nightmare hissed in anger while blushing vividly.  
"The character," Dream covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.  
"That's cute, it was one of my favorite shows, "  
"Anytime he could he'd watch it. We were not 'suppost to watch cartoons like that growing up so he had to be sneaky, " Dream put her finger over her lips, "Mother never found out!" She hugged her twin close to her. Nightmare continued to die internally.

"You two are the worst!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it looks bad, new to this place!


End file.
